Running Away
by KirklandBonnefoy78
Summary: Belarus and America is having a child. Not wanting anyone to know, Belarus ran away. What if a certain Latvian found out? Will her beloved, and the father of her child, find her? Where will she go? AmeBel
1. Chapter 1 (02-10 16:46:48)

**_Belarus' POV:_**

I was sitting in my room, doing nothing but stare at the static in TV. Then, a nauseous feeling came over me, making me stand up and ran to the bathroom.

I throw up everything I ate for tonights dinner, I feel really sick this fast few weeks for some reason I do not know. I threw up until I can't throw anything anymore. I feel dizzy, and I think I cannot go to the doctor alone tomorrow... I'll probably ask someone to come with me.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip brought to you by... The Hero!!! ~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Still Belarus's POV:_**

I woke up earlier than my usual and throw up, again. After breakfast I went to find the Lithuanian, cause his good at doctor stuff, but I found the sweet, young Latvian instead. Might as well ask him his friend's location, da?

"Hello Latvia... Where's Lithuania?" I asked the little kid, he is so cute! I mean uh... Anyway.

"H-He's meeting up with M-Mr. Poland t-today... M-may I a-ask why...?" He stuttered, he seem scared. But I'm not new to it, everybody's scared of me...

"Oh... I was just wondering if he could drive me to the hospital... But since he wasn't here... Would you mind if you come with me instead?" I asked, raising a brow.

He gulped and nodded his head no so fast I thought it would fall off.

"I-I'll come!"

"Great! Come on!" I smiled and took his hand, leading him to my car.

After a few hours of driving, we finally came to our destination. I parked the car and went out, with Latvia following right behind.

"Hey, I'll go and you wait here, okay?" I smiled sweetly.

"O-okay..." He said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hello, I'm here for Mr. Smith." I said to the nurse in front.

"You must be Ms. Arlofskaya, Mr. Smith is in his office, just follow that hall way and the last room in the left side," she told me without me asking. I nodded my head and followed her instruction.

I entered the room, and a blonde man with blue eyes and a beard was there. He looks like a villain in his position right now...

"Hello Ms. Arlofskaya, what may I do for you?" He asked, raising his brows.

"Ah, you see, Mr. Smith, I had been throwing up, sometimes in ungodly hour of the morning, and my sister had pursued me to take a checkup." I said, though the last part was a lie.

"Hmm... Have you been craving for a certain food and/or adds a certain thing in a food that isn't meant for that food in the first place?"

"No... But the food I usually like eating doesn't taste so good anymore... And I've been eating much, much more than I usually do..."

"How many weeks this have been going on?"

"... Two weeks..."

"Did you have any sexual intercourse with anyone the week before this happened?"

"Do I really have to answer this?"

"No, because base on your answer, it's most likely a yes,"

I felt my cheeks burn red as I gulped... 'Busted' I thought with a frown.

"I will not ask with who because that's already a bit too personal, unless you want to, but anyway, I'm not quite sure, so you should buy a pregnancy test in a drug store just to make sure but, Ms. Arlofskaya, I think you're pregnant,"

My jaw drop. My mind just shut down for a bit.

"W-wait, me, pregnant... I'm carrying Alfred's child..." I mumbled, still processing what the doctor had said.

"Are you alright, miss?"

I shook my head and decided to left and go buy a pregnancy test just to make sure.

"I'll go now," I said hoping he just predicted it wrong.

"Cmon Latvia, I need to buy something... And some ice cream... Do you want one? My treat," I smiled, leading him back into the car.

"Really?!? Yes, please!" He smiled, clapping his hands, because who doesn't love ice cream?

We drove to the mall and bought chocolates, biscuits, juices, and a few gallons of ice cream. We also bought some movies (Maleficent, Finding Nemo, and a few others).

We stopped by a drug store and I bought what I need to buy. Then, we went home and watch the movies we bought. And somewhere through the night, the whole Baltic trio, along with Ukraine, Russia, and Poland, end up watching the movies I bought.

 ** _~~~~~~~ Time Skip brought to you by... The Baltic trio! ~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

After they all wake up, they went back to their usual routine, except for Belarus, who is in her locked bathroom right now...

 ** _Belarus's POV:_**

I'm shaking, and I can feel the beads of sweat that travels through my forehead. I stared at the test I just took. I can't believe it. I'm scared, not because of the result, but by how my siblings will react. How Alfred will react. I can't let them know...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Belarus's POV:_**

'What shall I do, what shall I do...' I thought as I pace through my bathroom. 'No one can find out... No one needs to know...' More pacing.

 _*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Ms. Belarus, it's time for lunch!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I heard the Estonian's voice. I started walking to the door after disposing any evidence of what I did here, thank the author I don't have any CCTV in my bathroom... What?

Anyways, I walked to the kitchen and the smell of cooking makes me want to puke, so I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. Geez, I hate morning sickness.

After that I went to my room and decided to just eat here.

"M-miss Belarus? M-miss Ukraine is a-asking if y-your joining t-them for l-lunch?"

"Tell them I won't, then come back here and bring popcorn and some left over ice cream, and ketchup and some apples, okay?" "O-okay..."

When his footstep fade out, I cried and cried. 'No one loves me' 'No one cares' 'I should just die, but I can't take life of an innocent little kid who haven't even seen the outside world'

I put my hand in my stomach and smiled, 'Don't worry, my sweet, I'll protect and take care of you... We will escape this cold place, my stress, my life... And we'll never cone back, hopefully.'

"Miss Belarus, I-I'm back..." Latvia whispered entering my room.

"Hello Latvia, can we talk for a while?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"W-what's it a-about?" He said sitting beside me and putting the food I asked for in the table.

"Do you like it here? I mean in big brother's house? And if I were to leave, can you come with me?"

"N-no, not r-really... A-and sure, a-as l-long as I get t-to go s-see a f-friend of mine e-even just f-for a l-little w-while..." He mumbled, looking away.

"You like her?"

"Uh... M-maybe..." I giggled, "I want to meet her, where does she live?"

"She lives with her big brother... She's pretty and really nice," he told me.

"T-tomorrow, t-there will be a m-meeting right? I w-will i-introduce you to h-her..." He smiled.

"Awe, your so cute~" I said, giggling slightly at his flushed red cheeks. I took an apple piece, dipped it in a ketchup, and popped it in my mouth. 'Mm mm, this really taste good, but why is Latvia looking at me like that?'

"M-ms. Belarus, i-if you don't m-mind me a-asking... Are y-you p-pregnant?"

My jaw dropped, "H-how could y-you say t-that...?" I chuckled nervously.

"W-who's the f-father?" I stopped and glared at him, but it doesn't seem to affect him.

I sighed and look away. "America, tell anyone about this and it's off with your head, understood?"

"O-okay."

After that we just sat like that for a while, with the movie the only sound.

"Wait, we have a meeting tomorrow?!? Where will it happen!?!" I shrieked, forgetting it for a while.

"Yes, Miss Bela..." He said looking at me with a confused look.

I ran to my closet and started looking through my dresses and bows.

I threw it in my bed, "Can you put this in my suit case? Thanks!" I shouted running into my bathroom and throwing up, "Damn it!" I frowned. "How could I forget?!?"

"Miss Bela, are you alright?" Latvia asked, knocking on my bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine! Are you finished?"

"No, not yet! But I'm half way done!"

"M'kay!" I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and face. I went out and saw Latvia folding the last one of my dresses.

"I'll take over, you eat." I said, pushing him into my room's couch.

After I finished I joined him and we watch this anime called Ouran High School Host Club, and I must admit, Tamaki sure does act like France!

"LATVIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" We heard Lithuania call from outside the door.

"I t-think I s-should go now M-miss B-Bela, I'll s-see you t-tomorrow. B-Bye!" he said, stuttering. I nodded my head yes and waved him off.


End file.
